I'll take the shot for you
by igniti0n
Summary: Si seulement il pouvait oublier, se réfugier dans la béatitude de l'ignorance. Si seulement il avait pu lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Si seulement il avait pu prendre le coup à sa place... Il serait encore vivant. One shot yaoi RoyMaes


_Titre :I'll take the shot for you_

_Disclaimer : Ni l'histoire, ni les personnages, ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent, tout est à Hiromu Arakawa et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fic._

_Genre : Romance_

_Pairing : RoyMaes_

_Rating :K+_

* * *

Il rentrait chez lui.

Une nuit d'été si calme et si douce.

Cette douceur, de celles qui ravivaient la douleur.

Il inséra la clef dans la serrure, la tourna. Il y eut un cliquetis, puis la porte s'ouvrit.

Il faisait toujours aussi sombre dans la pièce, mais Roy renonça à allumer la lumière. Il était bien dans le noir.

Non?

Il enleva sa veste d'uniforme. La balança sur le sol.

Il sortit une bouteille de son armoire, et se servit un verre. Le liquide doré coula, emplissant le récipient, faisant flotter les glaçons.

Il servit un autre verre, qu'il posa sur la table basse, puis il s'assit sur son fauteuil en cuir.

"Santé", dit-il, fixant un point invisible derrière le second verre.

Il but la moitié du liquide d'un coup.

"Maes"

Il reprit une gorgée.

"Maes."

Il but encore.

"Maes !"

Le verre tomba par terre, et le peu d'alcool qui restait à l'intérieur se répandit sur le parquet

Les épaules de Roy étaient agitées de tressautements.

Le colonel de flamme pleurait, silencieusement, seul dans son appartement, plongé dans la pénombre.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de nous laisser ainsi? De mourir si bêtement? J'ai appris, peu après ta mort, que l'homonculus avait plus la forme de ta femme.

C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas pu courir?

Que tu n'as pas pu tirer?

C'est pour ça que tu es mort?

Et tu laisse une femme et une fille derrière toi.

Et moi. Et moi.

J'aurais aimé prendre le coup fatal à ta place. Mourir à ta place. Parce que la vie sans toi, c'est pas la joie.

Je n'ai jamais oublié comment nous nous étions rencontrés. Jamais. Deux nouvelles recrues dans les dortoirs de l'armée. Nous étions jeunes.

Et la douceur de tes lèvres, Maes, et la chaleur de ta peau ! "

Le colonel de flamme parlait, seul dans son appartement, seul dans la pénombre, et il faisait une déclaration d'amour. A un mort.

" Et puis ce fut la bataille d'Ishbal. La dernière bataille. Nous nous retrouvions dans notre tente le soir, et nous nous réchauffions et nous réconfortions fiévreusement, essayant désespérément d'oublier les horreurs de la guerre.

Nous sommes rentrés, et tu m'as oublié, je crois. Tu as rencontré Gracia, et moi je suis monté en grade. Tu travaillais dans mon ombre, et je crois que je ne serais jamais arrivé jusqu'ici sans toi.

Sans toi.

Je t'ai fait croire que je n'éprouvais plus rien pour toi. Je suis sorti avec des filles qui m'emmerdaient plus qu'autre chose.

C'était juste pour satisfaire mes besoins primaires.

Tu croyais que j'étais ton meilleur ami.

Maes, j'étais bien plus que ça.

Et ce dernier baiser, accidentel croyais-tu, que nous avons échangé, juste avant que je parte pour le quartier général de l'est alors que toi, tu restais à Central.

Tu m'avais pris dans tes bras et je n'avais pas pu me retenir. Je t'avais embrassé.

Tu ne m'as pas repoussé. Je suppose que c'est ce que font les amis.

Je pense qu'à partir de ce moment là, tu as compris que je t'aimais encore.

Tu n'as rien dit. Je suppose que c'est ce que font les amis.

Mais tu m'as laissé partir loin de toi, et quand je suis revenu, tu étais mort."

Le colonel de flamme hurlait, seul dans son appartement, seul dans la pénombre.

"MORT, MAES ! Tu te rends compte ce que ça m'a fait?

Pendant tout l'enterrement, je me suis retenu. Alors que ta fille et ta femme étaient effondrées, moi, je devais retenir tout.

Tout le monde est parti.

Seule Hawkeye m'a vu pleurer.

Elle n'a rien dit. Je suppose que c'est ce que font les amis.

Mais, Maes, et j'espère que tu l'entends de là où tu es, ELLE NE POURRA JAMAIS TE REMPLACER.

Ni elle, ni personne.

Il n'y avait que toi, tes yeux verts, ta barbe de trois jours et ta mèche qui me faisaient craquer.

Et tu es parti.

Je te reverrais, un jour. Peut-être. J'espère.

Maes, tu me manques."

Le colonel de flamme s'effondra.

Puis il s'endormit.

* * *

_Voilà, un petit one-shot terminé, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, en fait, j'adore faire de Roy un personnage mélancolique et rongé par les regrets, il se prête bien au rôle je trouve °v° (sadique, moi? Jamais :))_

_Bon, une petite review en passant? Ca serait sympa de votre par_t.


End file.
